La nacelle
by x-the-mentalist-jisbon-x
Summary: En gros, c'est la suite de : "La garde-robe"


Lisbon venait d'arriver au FBI et s'installa à son bureau après avoir dit un bonjour général à toute l'équipe, qui était déjà au complet. Tout le monde ne lui répondit qu'avec un simple bonjour, tout comme elle venait de le faire, sauf Jane, toujours assis dans son vieux fauteuil, qui lui adressa un « Bien le bonjour Lisbon! », tout en étant couché, les yeux fermés. La première intéressée leva les yeux au ciel et se contenta de rester dans ses pensées.

Ça faisait exactement un mois aujourd'hui que l'incident de l'armoire s'était passé et aucun des deux n'avait reparlé de ce qu'il s'était produit. Ils s'étaient embrassés et c'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'ils avaient réussi à trouver le petit mécanisme pour sortir, les arrêtant en même temps dans leur lancée fougueuse. Pourquoi n'en avaient-ils plus parlé? Aucune idée. Peut-être qu'ils avaient peur de se souvenir qu'ils s'étaient embrassés avec passion et que s'ils n'avaient pas trouvé la serrure, ils seraient surement allés plus loin? Ou peut-être juste parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Oui, ça n'avait été qu'une erreur parmi tant d'autres qu'il fallait juste oublier. Bien sûr que Lisbon avait eu envie de ce baiser, bien sûr qu'elle l'avait attendu depuis bien longtemps, bien sûr qu'elle ne le regrettait pas, bien sûr que chaque jour elle fantasmait secrètement sur le fait de vouloir remettre ça, de l'embrasser encore une fois, bien sûr que chaque nuit elle y repensait, en se disant que si ça se trouvait ce n'était pas la même chose pour lui, et que c'était pour cela qu'il n'était jamais revenu sur le sujet. Mais pourquoi n'était-ce pas elle la mentaliste? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas savoir ce qu'il pensait de toute cette histoire qui s'était déroulée, il y avait exactement un mois? Et est-ce qu'il allait se décider à lui en reparler aujourd'hui, avec comme argument pour en parler seulement maintenant, la date du jour? Elle se posait des centaines, voire des milliers de questions, dont elle devait accepter le fait qu'elle n'aurait sans doute aucune réponse.

La journée se passa correctement. Aucune enquête n'avait été en cours depuis presqu'une semaine. Jane n'avait à aucun moment reparlé ou sous-entendu l'événement du mois dernier, à la grande surprise, joie, mais finalement aussi déception de Lisbon. La journée se finissait, il allait faire noir dans moins de deux heures et rien de spécial ne s'était passé aujourd'hui.

Alors que les employés du FBI se disaient peu à peu qu'ils allaient bientôt partir, Abbott entra dans l'open space et se dirigea vers ses collègues.

- Au plus grand regret de tous, nous avons un nouveau meurtre sur les épaules. Lisbon, Cho, Fisher et Jane, vous venez avec moi.

Les quatre intéressés suivirent Abbott avec une mine d'enterrés et se dirigèrent tous à leurs voitures pour se rendre sur le lieu du crime. Le meurtre avait eu lieu sur un grand building. Oui, pas dedans, mais dessus, ou plutôt sur son côté… C'était un grand bâtiment de fonction économique rempli de bureaucrates qui, même en plein milieu de la nuit, ne devait jamais être réellement vide. Il était rempli de grandes fenêtres, dont la plupart étaient encore éclairées, sauf à un endroit en particulier. En plein milieu de la hauteur du bâtiment, disons vers les 30e si ce n'était pas les 35e étages, se trouvait une grande partie de béton sur laquelle était accrochés en continu de nombreux « tuyaux » dans lesquels on devait accrocher en temps normal des drapeaux, mais qui ici étaient tous vides, sauf un, qui portait bien quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas un drapeau, loin de là, c'était un homme, les bras les jambes et la tête pendants dans le vide, avec le bout de fer coincé au milieu de son ventre, un peu plus bas que son estomac, disons aux environs de ses intestins. Son dos côté sol, son ventre côté ciel. S'il n'avait pas cet énorme morceau de fer calé, on aurait pu croire qu'il observait le soleil qui descendait à grande vitesse, bientôt caché par les autres gratte-ciels situés un peu plus loin.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils regardèrent tous en l'air, prêts à avoir un torticolis, et Jane fut le premier à faire un commentaire, essayant de trouver un peu d'humour dans cette nouvelle affaire.

- Une brochette géante pour cannibales! Mais où est donc le barbecue?

- Avons-nous l'identité de la victime? demanda Lisbon sans prêter attention à la remarque de son partenaire.

- Il s'appelle Paul Fasock et avait 37 ans. Il travaillait dans ce bâtiment depuis une bonne dizaine d'années et était fort réservé. Il ne parlait pas souvent et jamais de sa vie privée. Personne ne le connaissait réellement à son travail.

Un homme de la sécurité arriva et parla à Abbott avant de repartir comme s'il n'était jamais venu.

- La nacelle est prête, le médecin légiste vient de redescendre. Jane, Lisbon, vous êtes prêts à monter? demanda Abbott.

- Pardon?! répondit Lisbon avec de grands yeux.

- On va monter? Génial! se réjouit Jane.

- Bien. Pendant que vous monterez voir le corps, Fisher et Cho iront interroger les gens qui travaillaient à son étage. Jane, Lisbon, c'est par ici.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois au pied d'un des murs du gratte-ciel. Alors que Lisbon soupirait intérieurement en voyant la hauteur du cadavre, Jane semblait plutôt fasciné par la nacelle. Ce n'était pas l'une de ces nacelles avec une sorte d'appareil en accordéon qui la ferait monter, car le bâtiment est bien trop haut pour ce genre de machine! Le fonctionnement était bien différent. On faisait monter l'engin à l'aide de gros câbles qui montaient jusqu'au toit du building en question. Elle ne devait pas faire plus de 3 mètres 50 de long sur 1 mètre de large. Ils montèrent tous les deux dedans et, une fois prêts, on fit démarrer la machine, ce qui la fit trembler. Lisbon se tint plus fort qu'elle ne le faisait déjà en se disant que c'était de pire en pire alors que Jane avait l'air excité et heureux à l'idée de monter.

Une fois à la moitié de la montée, aucun des deux n'avait encore parlé. Et alors que jusque là Lisbon se tenait le plus possible vers les vitres, elle décida de regarder la hauteur à laquelle ils étaient. Mauvaise décision. En regardant, elle se tint à la barre comme si sa vie en dépendait et détourna le regard pour ne plus voir le vide en dessous d'elle. Il y avait bien quoi? 50 m? 60 m?

- Je n'en reviens pas! Vous, Teresa Lisbon! L'intrépide, la courageuse, l'aventureuse, l'audacieuse, la brave et vaillante Teresa Lisbon, dit Jane en exagérant sur chaque mot.

- Et...? demanda-t-elle exaspérée.

- Et cette Lisbon a le vertige?

Celle-ci prit des couleurs aux joues et détourna le regard alors que Jane se mit à côté d'elle.

- Bien sûr que non!

- Donc ça ne vous dérange pas si je fais ceci… dit-il en s'appuyant d'un pied à l'autre pour faire bouger la nacelle.

Lisbon s'accrocha encore plus à la barrière et mit sa main gauche sur celle de son insupportable ami qui était posée juste à côté de la sienne. Elle fit ça pour se rassurer, mais aussi pour lui montrer qu'il était temps qu'il arrête. Jane fit un sourire vainqueur alors que la jeune femme fit la moue, sans même s'apercevoir qu'elle avait laissé sa main posée sur celle du beau blond.

- Oh, ça va… se plaint-elle.

Quelques secondes après, la nacelle fit un bruit strident accompagné d'une énorme secousse ce qui rapprocha Lisbon du bord à toute vitesse. Elle retint son souffle et eut des sueurs froides dans tout le corps en voyant qu'elle venait presque de passer par-dessus la barrière, puis recula à toute vitesse pour enfouir sa tête dans le torse de Jane, le seul endroit à proximité où elle se sentait en sécurité. Instinctivement, il l'entoura de ses bras en lui chuchotant que ça allait aller, mais elle avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits et à se calmer. Que ce soit à cause du bruit ou de la secousse, elle avait réellement eu peur.

La nacelle continuait à monter alors que les deux amis n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre. En fait, c'était surtout que Lisbon n'osait plus se détacher de Jane et ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger le moins du monde...

Une fois à la hauteur du cadavre, ils l'observèrent et discutèrent ensemble pendant de longues minutes. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini le travail qu'ils devaient faire, Lisbon appela Abbott.

- Oui, c'est Lisbon […] Oui […] On a fini, vous pouvez nous faire redescendre […] Très bien, dit-elle par téléphone avant de raccrocher. On va enfin pouvoir quitter cet enfer.

La nacelle fit un bruit, signe de redescendre, mais à peine descendu de 10 cm, elle se bloquait sèchement et Lisbon se tint légèrement au bras de Jane.

- Bon sang ils ne savent pas faire attention?! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Je vais les appeler et voir ce qu'il se passe, dit-il pour la rassurer.

Il téléphona et au fur et à mesure que la conversation durait, ses yeux et sa bouche s'agrandissaient d'étonnement. Lisbon commençait à s'inquiéter, ça n'avait rien de bon. Quand Jane raccrocha, Lisbon lui demanda directement ce qu'il se passait.

- C'est lié à la secousse de tout à l'heure, l'un des câbles est en train de lâcher.

Lisbon ne lui répondit même pas, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle lui lança un regard horrifié, étonné, de peur, d'incompréhension, de sanglot. Toutes les expressions négatives possibles passaient par ses yeux.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont trouver une solution pour nous sortir de là.

Elle se tourna et respira un bon coup. Elle essaya de se calmer, mais avait du mal. De longues minutes passèrent, le ciel se faisait de plus en plus sombre, et il faisait de plus en plus froid. Pour faire passer le temps, et pour essayer de donner à Lisbon un plus beau souvenir de cette nacelle infernale que d'être bloqué, Jane mit sa main dans le bas du dos de cette dernière et la guida vers le bord. Elle tint le bras de Jane pour se rassurer et attendit de voir ce qu'il voulait.

- Regardez comme c'est beau, lui dit-il.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit la ville, le soleil se couchant au loin. Et malgré que celui-ci fût toujours visible, toutes les lumières de la ville étaient déjà éclairées. C'était un paysage superbe et, au fond d'elle, elle était heureuse de passer ce moment en compagnie de son consultant.

Peu de temps après, Lisbon s'assit dans un coin de la nacelle, vite rejointe par le blondinet. De longues et interminables minutes passèrent. Il faisait de plus en plus froid et ils se trouvaient déjà presque dans l'obscurité totale. Ils se voyaient à peine l'un l'autre. Le vent commença à souffler et la jeune femme remonta ses genoux à sa poitrine et rentra la tête entre ses épaules pour se protéger un maximum de ce vent froid qui venait sur eux. En voyant bien qu'elle commençait à avoir sérieusement froid, Jane retira sa veste pour la lui mettre sur ses épaules, mais elle la retira directement.

- Non Jane, il fait déjà froid comme ça, si vous retirez votre veste je n'essaie même pas d'imaginer dans quel état vous serez…

Il lâcha un petit rire avant de remettre la veste sur les épaules de son amie.

- Ça m'est égal, je vois juste que vous tremblez et que vous en avez bien plus besoin que moi, lui répondit-il.

Jane se moquait de pas mal de choses, on ne pourrait même dire de combien, tellement la liste était longue, mais s'il y avait bien quelque chose à laquelle il prenait toujours soin, c'était sa Lisbon. Quoiqu'il arrive, sa santé et son bonheur passaient toujours avant le sien. C'était comme ça, il ne pouvait plus y remédier, et tant qu'elle n'allait pas bien, il n'allait pas bien non plus.

Elle accepta finalement de garder sa veste, mais en échange, elle s'appuya contre le torse de ce dernier pour le camoufler un minimum du vent, et aussi, car elle pouvait l'admettre, elle se sentait merveilleusement bien quand elle était collée à lui. Mais bon, ça, elle n'avait pas l'intention de le lui avouer. Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, oubliant presque qu'ils étaient coincés là haut depuis au moins une heure et demi à présent. Un moment, ne sachant même pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, Lisbon descendit sa main jusqu'à celle de son ami, mais en la prenant, à son plus grand étonnement, elle était aussi froide qu'une glace qu'on aurait à peine sortie du congélateur i peine deux secondes.

- Bon Dieu, Jane, mais vous êtes gelé! lui dit-elle en se prenant comme coupable, vu qu'elle lui avait pris sa veste.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lisbon.

- Ne pas m'inquiéter? Vous rigolez j'espère!

Elle tenta de retirer la veste, mais son propriétaire n'avait pas l'air du même avis. Il l'en empêcha en lui prenant les mains. Elle comprit d'un regard qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le faire changer d'avis et garda les mains de Jane entre les siennes, se recoucha sur lui et mit leurs mains entre leurs deux corps, pour essayer de les réchauffer ne fait qu'un peu.

Un long silence s'installa et ce n'est qu'après un petit bout de temps que Lisbon décida de le briser.

- Vous croyez que c'était fait exprès? demanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi on nous aurait bloqués ici volontairement?

- Je ne sais pas… Vous… Hésita-t-elle … Vous savez quel jour on est ?

- Oui, on est le…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase qu'il comprit où elle voulait en venir.

- Oui, termina-t-il, ça fait un mois pile, c'est ça?

Elle ne répondit pas, mais il comprit qu'il avait vu juste. Donc ça voulait dire qu'elle avait fait attention aux jours? Était-ce parce que ce jour-là ils s'étaient … Enfin… Non, ce n'était surement que parce qu'ils étaient restés enfermés toute une journée et toute une nuit, rien avoir avec leur baiser! Ou bien alors…

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

- On peut… Finir ce qu'on avait commencé, osa-t-il demander.

Elle le regarda avec un air d'incompréhension, et petit à petit il rapprocha son visage du sien, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rejoignent. Ça y était, leur deuxième baiser, exactement un mois après leur premier. De nouveau en étant coincé quelque part, de nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Était-ce une coïncidence ou le destin? Personne ne le savait. Mais la seule chose qui comptait pour le moment était ce qu'ils ressentaient à ce moment présent. Le baiser fut d'abord doux et amoureux, mais alors qu'il allait commencer à prendre de l'ampleur, une secousse de la nacelle les stoppa net dans leur lancée. Lisbon enfouit son visage dans le cou de Jane en s'imaginant tous les scénarios possibles de catastrophes qui pourraient se passer, alors que celui-ci l'entourait de ses bras pour la rassurer.

- Ça va aller? demanda-t-il.

Elle fit un signe de tête positif, toujours calée dans le cou de son nouvel amant. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha et parla à Abbott qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du fil. Il lui parla puis détacha lentement ses bras de Lisbon. Il essaya de se lever sans brusquer cette dernière et une fois debout, toujours en tenant son téléphone dans sa main, il se rapprocha du bord pour regarder en dessous de lui. La jolie brune eut un léger coup de stress pour lui.

- Jane… S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, il lui sourit pour lui montrer qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait avant de parler dans son téléphone.

- Oui, euh, je dirais quatre ou cinq mètres, grand maximum […] Très bien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda Lisbon.

- Ils disent que la faille est bien là, mais que tant qu'elle ne passe pas dans la poulie, on pourrait faire bouger la nacelle sans problème. On ne peut pas la faire monter à cause de Mr Paul Fasock ici présent et on ne peut pas la faire descendre de beaucoup aussi non la partie du câble endommagé va bel et bien passer dans la poulie, et là c'est foutu! Donc on va juste nous faire descendre au premier étage se trouvant en dessous de nous et on passera par la fenêtre.

- Bon, ce n'est pas une grande joie, mais au moins on ne sera plus coincés ici, dit-elle en se relevant et se tenant au bord, pour être sûre de ne pas passer par-dessus celle-ci.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. La nacelle se mit à trembler et après quelques secondes, commença à bouger, mais avec un énorme grincement aigu l'accompagnant. Jane prit la main de Lisbon pour la rassurer, car il voyait bien qu'elle recommençait à trembler et à respirer fort, comme la dernière fois que la nacelle faisait autant de bruits. Elle le regarda et quand elle croisa son regard, elle fit un sourire timide, n'ayant pas le courage d'en faire davantage.

Un moment donné, seuls les câbles de gauche continuèrent à fonctionner. Ceux de droite se bloquèrent sèchement, faisant pencher la nacelle d'un seul coup. Lisbon perdit l'équilibre et glissa jusqu'à Jane qui se trouvait maintenant un peu plus bas qu'elle. Elle essaya d'abord de se retenir un minimum, mais n'aboutissant à rien, elle finit dans les bras de ce dernier, qui la rattrapa du mieux qu'il put alors que lui aussi glissait vers le bord. Il réussit finalement à se stopper correctement contre la barrière et une fois fait, ayant ses mains de libre, il entoura la jolie brune qui se trouvait lovée contre lui pour la rassurée.

- Ça va bien se passer, ça va aller… Répéta-t-il plusieurs fois.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et les caressa doucement alors qu'elle continuait à sangloter contre lui. Après quelques secondes, tous les deux n'osaient pas bouger, de peur de refaire bouger la nacelle. Le téléphone de Lisbon sonna soudain, mais toujours sous le choc, n'osant pas bouger, ce fut Jane qui lui prit de sa poche et décrocha.

- Abbott, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? […] Oui et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire? […] Ok ça va, ne prenez pas trop temps.

Il remit délicatement le portable dans la poche avant du jeans de sa partenaire et n'attendit aucun signe d'elle pour lui raconter ce qu'Abbott voulait, car il savait que même si elle ne bougeait pas et ne parlait pas, elle mourrait d'envie de connaitre les dernières nouvelles.

- Il dit qu'ils ont atteint la limite avant que la faille ne rentre dans la poulie. Le seul moyen est de ne descendre que la partie de gauche d'encore un tout petit mètre et on pourra, d'un grand pas, atteindre la fenêtre où ils nous attendent, expliqua-t-il le plus doucement possible pour ne pas qu'elle soit plus apeurée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Jane se tint ensuite à la barrière d'une main, laissant l'autre dans le dos de sa tendre amie. Une fois que le petit mètre fut descendu, il se détacha doucement de Lisbon pour la regarder dans les yeux avant d'entendre les voix de leurs amis. Ils regardèrent la fenêtre légèrement plus bas et furent tous les deux un peu éblouis par l'arrivée soudaine de toute cette lumière. Cho ouvrit la fenêtre pour les laisser passer et Lisbon regarda Jane à nouveau.

- Allez-y, lui dit-elle.

- Non allez-y en première, si je vous laisse ne fait que quelques secondes toute seule sur la nacelle je crois bien devoir assister à une crise cardiaque ou au minimum à un évanouissement, se moqua-t-il.

Elle lui donna une tape dans le ventre puis reprit ses esprits. Elle souffla une grande fois puis s'abaissa doucement pour arriver à la fenêtre, en acceptant sans hésiter l'aide de Cho qui lui tendit ses mains pour la faire passer. Jane arriva à son tour quelques secondes après.

- Ça a été? demanda Fisher.

- C'est dans des moments pareils que je suis contente de vivre, répondit Lisbon mi soulagée, mi-agacée.

Elle regarda ensuite Jane qui parlait avec Cho. Se sentant un peu observé, il croisa le regard de la jeune femme couleur émeraude et lui sourit. Mais celle-ci ne vit plus le sourire doux et réconfortant qu'il lui montrait depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la nacelle, non elle revit son fameux sourire enfantin qu'il faisait tout le temps. Elle à ce moment elle comprit que comme le mois dernier, ils ne reparleraient plus de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer avant un bon bout de temps…


End file.
